And vogue
by hollaatyogirlnasa
Summary: She just took my breath away. I hope she doesn't think I'm weird. I can look at her all day long. How long have I been looking at her? I was suddenly snapped back to reality when the photographer said "OK pose for the picture Brittany and Santana."
1. look at your flawless face

** OK so this is my first story. I kind of had a dream about this and I had to type it. I'm sorry for any grammar errors , my fault. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. :)**

**I do not own Glee or anything else, if I did I would get the shoes I want**

song used Nine Inch Nails "Closer" it's pretty bad ass. I edited the story because some of the errors were really making me cringe,so here it is

* * *

**You let me violate you**

**You let me desecrate you**

**You let me penetrate you**

**You let me complicate you**

**Help me**

**I broke apart my insides**

**Help me**

**I've got no soul to sell**

**Help me**

**The only thing that works for me**

**Help me get away from myself**

**I wanna fuck you like an animal**

**I wanna feel you from the inside**

**I wanna fuck you like an animal**

"Brittany," Mom said, "I've have been calling you for the past minute, turn that iPod off." "Ok Mom," I said as turn the iPod off and wrapped the earphones around it. "I can hear the music blasting from the earphones all the way over here", she pointed out. "But Mom I have to get in the mood for this shoot I just can't go in there just relaxed, Photographers call me to do their catalogs for my energy," I stated.

If she thought I wasn't going to listen to music this was going to be a long car ride, it's not that I don't want to talk to mom it's just…..I don't know _She _is on my mind and by she I mean my ex- girlfriend Alyssa. We just broke up or you can say she just broke up with me. My mom could tell I was in deep thought by the stone look on my face, she decided to break the silence.

"You want to talk about her?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You know Britt, if you need someone to talk to your father and I are always available, even if you need just a good laugh."

I had to chuckle, I always had them, friends, dancing, and of course Lord Tubbington. I should just get out of my slump and get excited, I'm about to have a shot for Loud the clothing store, I should be bouncing off the fucking walls matter fact. This is what every upcoming teen model dreams of. Every girl at my school shops at loud basically, this is actually pretty amazing; a smile crept on my face.

"Wow that was fast what has you cheesing and such", mom had to ask.

"Well I'm just happy to be going to this shoot"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the girl you're shooting with."

"Me either, I hope she's really hot."

Sometimes I lack a filter, what are you going to do, I wasn't lying though.

"Brittany!"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind."

We pulled up at the studio with 2 minutes to spare. As mom unbuckled her seatbelt she looks to me and says, "You ready Britt Brat," ugh mom my please don't call me that in public. We made our way to the revolving door in the front of the building. As we got closer to the room all these thoughts ran though my head like what if this girl is a total bitch and has no interest in getting to know me?

In teen stores catalogs the models seem to be best friends, right? Wait, what if it's even worse I forgot to put on pants, oh wait no I have them on, opps.

As I'm thinking I didn't realize I was slowing my walking pace down. "Come on Brittany you don't want to be late for the first day of the shot," mom yelled from a few feet ahead of me. "We're in the right place. Here goes now or nothing. As I walk through the doors my jaw dropped, this whole set must be damn expensive. I see different scenes like a meadow, homecoming, and just solid backgrounds. "Hi, are you Brittany?"

A guy with shoulder length blonde hair and a huge camera said. "Yes, I'm Brittany, I choked out. I was a little nervous meeting the photographer he looked like he was the real deal, with a blue statin shirt and slightly ripped jeans.

"Don't be nervous Brittany, this shoot is meant to be fun and not stressful," he said with a reassuring smile. "The other girl will be here in about other 10 minutes you can just go over to Emma, the stylist, and she will show you the scenes and outfits we have set up, by the way my name is Fabio," he said as he lead me to racks and racks of clothing.

"Hi, You must be Santana or umm Brittany," the short red head lady said to me as I was looking through the fresh clothes. "Yes I would be Brittany," she smiled at me and said "I am Emma, nice to meet you."

She seemed very pleasant; I was starting to relax a little bit more knowing I'm with nice people. "We're going to style you in something a little laid back and colorful," she said sort of jumping. "Ok I can't wait to see what you have in store for me," I said equally jumpy.

She led me through the lines of all kinds of clothes: bikinis, dresses, sparkly dresses, shorts, tee shirts, and blouses. We finally stop at a little station with turquoise ripped shorts and a black crop top. "Here you go miss. Brittany put this on and after that just come on over here so I can see."

I put the shorts and shirt on slowly making sure I don't rip the material because I didn't own it and I wasn't going to pay for it. I look in the mirror at myself, I had to admit but I look pretty damn good. I wasn't conceded I just spoke the truth and nothing but the truth. I walk my way over to Emma by the big fluffy chairs. "Oh, don't you look darling, put these shoes on".

She handed me the shoes, black converse right up my alley. She directed me to the hair stylist chair and I sat down in the seat by the medium size sliver mirror wait for the stylist. I guy with dark brown and a vest came up to me and said "I'll be right with you in a second." I just nodded my head in response. All of sudden I hear a very different voice or a very sexy voice say "Hi, I'm Santana." I looked up in the mirror and saw her. This girl can't be real.


	2. We're higher than a motherfucker

**Hello, I'm So happy that I actually got alerts and reviews *****gasp* well I tried to get this ch. up as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything, I do own a super giant pencil though. Song used, **

**Nicki Minaj "starship" Should I add Santana POV too ? Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes. Tumblr johannasbadassness **

* * *

"ummm… Hi I am Pierce S Brittany," She gives me a strange look. "That's a pretty um unique name." I try and figure out how that is unique Britney spears has the same name, right?

Then I realize "Oh um no no my name is Brittany S Pierce, like Britney spears." She gives me a sweet smile, oh my God that smile. Who has teeth that fucking white? She is talking about something but to be honest, I don't even know what she said at all. So I just smile and nod, while I just stare. Wait, Brittany stop being a creep, stop smiling and just nod.

"So how about you," she said breaking me out of my trance. "Oh yeah totally all the time'" I said trying to put confidence behind it. She gives me a confused look, so I automatically think I just gave her the wrong answer. Think fast Brittany say no. "Um well I meant not at all really, I don't roll like that." Ha, real smooth Brittany. That's not how you roll, pull your shit together.

"Oh, so you don't do any activities at school," wait that's what she asked. "Brittany, I am surprised a girl with your body oh um I mean like you look sort of athletic and athletic people have good bodies." "Not that I was checking you out or like hitting on you, but um you're really tall..."

I am pretty sure I was now as red as a fire hydrant. "You're not that bad yourself Santana," I tried to comeback with; It was now her turn to blush. "Oh by the way I am a cheerleader at school," I said as I try to end our blush fest. We just stand there in silence till a short blonde woman with accent came up and introduced herself. "My name is Anya and I will your hair stylist ladies." She seemed pretty chill, so Santana and took seats next to each other listening to the rundown of what she is going to do.

She tells us basically that she is going to give Santana a sort of loose curls kind of messy look and I will get loose waves. Another woman comes up by us and Anya says she will do my hair, while the other woman does Santana's hair, her long beautiful hair. Ok Brittany calm down.

Santana and I try and get to know each other a little better since this is a 2 week long shot. I tell her about my best friends, Quinn and Tina. She tells me about her glee club and her love for singing. She looks like she can sing; I wish she could sing for me. You just met her Brittany what the hell are you talking about? Oh whatever I still want the hear her sing. She says her main friends names are Rachel and Mercedes. Look at me I am actually listening and not just staring at her, success.

Emma comes by when were finished getting our hair done and borrows Santana to put her outfit on. Fabio comes by and sits in Santana's seat. "Hey Brittany, are you excited to start shooting?" "The agency said you girls are very promising and deliver at each of your individual shoots." That made feel a little nervous. He already has high expectations, as my mind was racing Santana showed up. She had on ripped blue jean capris and a white owl shirt. She must have caught me staring because she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"All right everybody let's go get loud," Fabio screamed. "You ready Britt let's go slay this shoot," Santana said grabbing my hand. Oh my God, We're holding hands and skipping to the big cameras and scene. "Okay ladies we want you guys to move around pretend the camera isn't even here, act like you to are just best friends and just have a jolly good time, alright?" "I'll turn on some music to get you in the spirit," alright Fabio now we're on the same page here.

**Red one**

**Let's go to the beach, each**

**Let's go get away**

**They say, what they gonna say?**

**Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light**

**Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by**

**The Patrón, own, let's go get it on**

**The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone**

**Is it two, three, leave a good tip**

**I' ma blow all my money and don't give two shits**

I started to dance around a little bit trying to get the blood flowing. Santana followed and grabbed by hands and we spun in circles. Next up we did a little pretend hopscotch linking pinkies. You may say linking pinkies? Yes, linking pinkies felt natural with her.

**I'm on the floor, floor**

**I love to dance**

**So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand**

**Get on the floor, floor**

**Like it's your last chance**

**If you want more, more**

**Then here I am**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop...**

We mouthed the "we're than a motherfucker part to each other. I felt this was the best time to do it so yes, I shuffled. Santana was laughing so I guess it look a little weird just a little. "That's amazing girls, you guys are doing fabulous," Fabio said snapping picture after picture. I felt like we were doing a damn good job and having fun, Santana is fun.

**Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop**

**I own that**

**And I ain't paying my rent this month**

**I owe that**

**But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like**

**That's our life, there's no end in sight**

**Twinkle, twinkle little star**

**Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray**

**Now spend all your money cause today pay day**

**And if you're a G, you a G, G, G**

**My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki**

**Get on the floor, floor**

**Like it's your last chance**

**If you want more, more**

**Then here I am**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop...**

**We're higher than a motherfucker**

Santana and I were basically going all out now. She jumped on back and pretended say was flying, while I walked around. She was adorkable. Fabio called cut and we froze. "Girls that was the most…..amazing shoot, alright we're done for the day we got a late start." "Come bright eyed tomorrow and by the way great chemistry." I looked down when he said chemistry; we did have _chemistry _didn't we?

"That was totally awesome," I said as Santana jumped off my back, I automatically missed the warmth. "We rocked that," she said lunging in for a hug. "Um yeah," I said flustered. She smelled like heaven. "We should totally hang out, we're staying at the same hotel," She suggested. "Yeah, I would like that a lot Santana."

"Oh, um we should get out of these clothes," she said breaking the silence. "Yep, let's go I said taking her hand running towards the dressing rooms.

We get changed and head out by the door. "Let me see your phone Britt." "Why," I said taking it out of my bag. "To put my number of course, I think we're staying in the same hotel." I hand her the phone and she laughs. "What?" "Adorable wallpaper," she says laughing even harder.

I take the phone from her and I see a picture of Lord T and on the floor watching "The Lion King". I forgot that was there. Why would I hand her the phone and that was the home screen? "Oh, well you know," I say handing back the phone to her. "Oh, no already put in there," she said declining.

We walk outside into the cold New York air. "Well Brittany I had the most amazing time, I can't wait for tomorrow." "Me too," I said giving her a bear hung. At first she tensed up but then she relaxed in my grip. I saw mom pull up, so I let go of her. "Oh, there goes my ride pulling up, better get going, bye." "Yes of course, see you later Britt," she walked away waving looking back every ten seconds. It took me a minute to realize I was still standing there till mom came up by me. "Are you just going to stand there watching her walk away Brittany?" "No," I say shaking my head.

I get in the car and fasten up my seat belt. I'm pretty beat so I lay my head back on the head rest.

"So, who was that?"

"That was Santana; she is the girl I'm doing the shoot with."

"Oh, that's nice," she said nudging my arm.

"What?"

"She is a very pretty girl."

"MOM !"


End file.
